


Selfishly Yours

by themadhatter_666



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Wall Sex, i'm making vikings gay, ish, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: With everything going on in Alfred's life, Ubbe is the only person who can make it all better





	Selfishly Yours

He knows he shouldn’t trust the Northmen. He was raised better than that. He was born to be the next great king and yet here he was going against everything he knew. The Northmen were not the allies of the Saxons, they never had been nor, would they ever be. He knew his grandfather had a place in his heart for Ragnar Lothbrok, he also knew this love made their subjects question his loyalty. He too questioned his grandfather’s choice, why would they even want to co-exist with savages like Ragnar and his son? He hadn’t understood until Ubbe Ragnarsson walked into his life.

Alfred’s life had taken a turn that he had not suspected. His subjects did not trust him, his mother was trying to use him for her own gain, she wanted him to be married which was something he did not want and the Heahmund had arrived with Northmen. He was distracted, there was too much at least that was what he thought until he set his eyes on Ubbe Ragnarsson. Alfred even though cautious of the man, was intrigued. He wasn’t angry and violate like Bjorn was, he didn’t ooze deceitfulness like Lagertha, but he commanded attention in a way Torvi didn’t.

There was no doubt in Alfred’s mind, that Ubbe was the key to keeping his people safe as well as the peace between the Saxons and Northmen. Over time, needing Ubbe become something that obtainable, it made Alfred burn with fire when he realised that Ubbe enjoyed his company as much as Alfred did his. The two shared private moments, where Alfred knew it was wrong to feed Ubbe and his ego, but he could not help it. Ubbe also indulged Alfred with whisperings about how his court did not deserve such a wise king. Alfred was starting to fall into a Ubbe shaped hole he was not prepared to leave.

His mother was starting to place even more pressure on him to wed. Alfred wanted to tell her that the intended bride was fucking Bjorn Ironside, just to see the face his mother would pull. He wanted to tell his mother that he had no intention of being wed yet. He was too busy trying to better the kingdom, trying to rule in a way that would leave him never to be questioned. Alfred didn’t want to admit that part of the reason he had no desire to wed was because Ubbe Ragnarsson had somehow clawed his way into Alfred’s heart.

 Alfred entered his chambers after a very trying day. He was to be wed in the winter time, there was no getting out of it now. The court, the holy men, his _mother_ had all agreed. Alfred wanted to scream at them all, instead he nodded, played nice. He would scream his heart out in his chambers, throw things until he was calm again. He couldn’t believe it. Not only did he have no say in his life, he had no say in who he married. He was fuming until he walked into his chambers, only to be spooked by the Viking lounging on his bed. Just like that all his frustrations melting away and the small smile tugging at the side of his mouth was evidence of that.

Ubbe cocked his head to the side eyeing the king up, “You need better guards.”

Alfred couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, “Apparently so.” Alfred took a step closer to the bed, his eyes raking up the sight of Ubbe in his bed, his breath catching in his throat. He contemplated stepping closer before stepping away towards the desk, “What do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was bored.”

Alfred turned away from Ubbe, trying to distract himself with paperwork. Alfred couldn’t allow Ubbe to see how his words affected him. Ubbe was bored and sought out Alfred, he put himself in harms way just to see Alfred. Alfred couldn’t deny that he was affected.

“I hope you weren’t too disappointed when you found that I was not here.”

Alfred smiled at Ubbe’s laugh, it warmed Alfred all over, “You seem tired.”

That was something Alfred tried not to think about, how good the two had gotten at reading each other. Ubbe knew there was something wrong, just as Alfred knew Ubbe would not have risked coming to his chambers unless something was bothering him as well. Alfred sighed, before turning to face Ubbe. Ubbe was now sitting on the bed, curious eyes locked to Alfred and Alfred found no reason to lie to him.

“I am getting married.” Alfred spat out, the anger for the moment resurfacing.

“You already knew this.” Ubbe replied unhelpfully.

Alfred moved closer to Ubbe, “Yes, but now there is a date and planning has begun.”

“I do not see why having a wife would be so bad.” Ubbe shrugged, before falling back into the pillows.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the Viking before starting to pace his chambers, “My bride is fucking your brother and I _do not_ want to be married.”

Ubbe snorted, before leaping up from the bed and walking over to Alfred, stopping right in front of him. Alfred swallowed, Ubbe had a habit of doing this, getting in his face, making his head spin, “You are king, do not do it if you do not want to.”

Alfred let out a bitter laugh, “You do not understand, I do not have a choice.”

“We always have a choice.” It sounded so simple coming from Ubbe. Alfred almost believed it.

“I do not want this.” Alfred mumbled as he closed his eyes, wishing he was dreaming.

Ubbe’s hand grabbed the back of Alfred’s head, his fingers twirling through Alfred’s hair. Alfred let out a shaky breath, his eyes opening to stare up into Ubbe’s, “Then what is it that you want?”

Alfred knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Ubbe. It was his duty as king to do what’s best for his kingdom, he had been trained his entire life for that, but for once he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to take what he wanted, he wanted to be selfish, to not think of the consequences and just take. So, that is exactly what Alfred did.

Alfred pushed himself up onto tip toes and smashed his lips against Ubbe’s without a hint of regret. They stumbled backwards slightly, Ubbe shocked for a moment before panting his feet firmly and pulling Alfred even closer kissing him fiercely. Alfred’s hands flying to the back of Ubbe’s head trying to get him as close as possible. He needed Ubbe to be a close as possible. He didn’t even realise that Ubbe was pushing them towards the wall, until his back was slammed up against the wall. A moan ripped from Alfred when Ubbe pushed a thick leg in between Alfred’s and rocked into him. In one quick jerk, Ubbe had Alfred further up the wall, his legs moving to wrap around Ubbe as Ubbe rutted frantically against him. Alfred had never felt pleasure like this before. Ubbe was owing him, in a way he never knew he wanted. Everything was Ubbe and nothing else mattered.

Alfred threw is head back, releasing a moan as Ubbe started pull his clothes off. Alfred quickly agreeing with Ubbe’s way of thinking, helped him tear their clothes off of each other until they were both bare and panting into each other’s mouths. Alfred would never forget this, never forget the way Ubbe pressed up against him, the way his legs were wrapped around Ubbe’s waist, his arms wrapped firmly around Ubbe’s neck, Ubbe’s hands gripping onto his arse rutting into him with abandon. It was intoxicating. Alfred was half prepared to give up everything if it meant that he could have this over and over again.

Ubbe stared into Alfred’s eyes, silently asking a question that Alfred would never refuse. Alfred nodded, grasping onto one of Ubbe’s arms pulling it away from his own body, grabbing onto Ubbe’s hands and bringing Ubbe’s finger to his mouth getting them wet. Alfred wrapped his tongue around Ubbe’s fingers, not breaking eye contact with Ubbe, happy with how obvious Ubbe was affected by this. He licked and sucked until Ubbe’s fingers were dripping wet, letting Ubbe know exactly what he wanted. Alfred pulled Ubbe’s fingers out of his mouth with a loud pop before directing Ubbe’s hand towards his hole.

The growl that Ubbe made had Alfred’s toes curling. Ubbe circled Alfred’s hole teasingly as he forced his tongue back into Alfred’s mouth, Alfred whining wanting more. Wanting Ubbe’s fingers in him, he pushed down against Ubbe’s hand. Ubbe swatted his arse before pushing a finger in him. Alfred let the moans spill from his mouth, if he was this aroused now, he couldn’t imagine how he was going to last when Ubbe gave him what he really wanted. Ubbe slid another finger in, stretching Alfred out, still rutting into him. Alfred’s legs shaking as Ubbe pushed a third finger in.

Alfred pushed his hips down on Ubbe’s fingers, he needed more. Ubbe groaned loudly into Alfred’s mouth before pushing himself flat up against Alfred, pressing Alfred into the wall. He pulled his fingers out of Alfred, barely leaving a moment for Alfred to whine before Ubbe was lining himself up with Ubbe’s hole. Alfred gripped harder onto Ubbe’s neck, moaning loud in pleasure, urging Ubbe on. Ubbe pushed in slowly before he bottomed out, pausing to allow Alfred to adjust. Ubbe pressed kisses up Alfred’s neck, stopping at the base of his neck to suck hard.

Alfred was bored of waiting for Ubbe to take the lead, he wanted Ubbe to take him, so he wiggled his hips on Ubbe trying to get his attention away from his neck. His legs tightening around Ubbe’s waist. Ubbe brought his head up to press a kiss Alfred’s mouth, before chuckling in Alfred’s ear. Ubbe pulled out slowly before snapping his hips back into Alfred so deep it made Alfred cry out. Ubbe moved out slowly and in faster, over and over again until Alfred’s body was shaking with every thrust, his toes curling in pleasure.

Alfred cried out for more, he wanted more. He _needed_ more. Ubbe spread his legs, forcing Alfred’s legs even further apart, and thrusting into him as hard as he can. Alfred throws his head back in pleasure at the idea of there being marks left on him from Ubbe’s hands, Ubbe is gripping so hard onto him as he brutally pushes inside of Alfred, it’s all a bit too much. Ubbe thrusts hard over and over again, the sounds that Alfred makes spurring him on. Ubbe wants to owe Alfred in everyway he can. Alfred finds himself almost screaming when he comes as Ubbe pushes into him hard hitting that spot that makes Alfred see stars.

Ubbe doesn’t stop. He thrusts into Alfred continuously as he comes, not letting up for a moments. Alfred groaned at the overstimulation, his nails biting into Ubbe’s back. Secretly thrilled that there will probably be marks on Ubbe’s back tomorrow, Alfred’s cock twitched at the thought of people seeing that Ubbe belonged to someone else. That someone being Alfred, even if no one else knew, Alfred knew. Alfred pulled Ubbe’s face back to his, smashing his mouth against Ubbe’s. It was a clash of tongues and teeth, but it didn’t matter both of them had never been happier and then Ubbe was coming in Alfred. Ubbe let out a low growl as he came, Alfred biting back a moan at the sound of it.

Ubbe didn’t pull out, they both stayed where they were, panting into one another’s mouths. Ubbe’s hands still gripping onto Alfred’s arse, Alfred still clutching onto Ubbe’s face as they stared at each other. Ubbe were certain he had never seen such a beautiful man before, he pressed a lazy kiss to Alfred’s mouth before walking over to the bed. He carefully laid Alfred down before crawling in after him. Alfred found himself laying in Ubbe’s arms, his head tucked into Ubbe’s neck, arms wrapped around Ubbe’s waist.

Even though Alfred knew he could not have Ubbe in public, he was try his damned hardest to make sure that he could have Ubbe in anyway possible in private. He wouldn’t let anyone else take that choice away from him.


End file.
